


OlicitySpotting: Wet 'N' Wild

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity from an outside perspective as two teenage girls come across our adorable couple while at a waterpark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OlicitySpotting: Wet 'N' Wild

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the OlicitySpotting tag because I just love the idea of people finding Olicity out and about on their road trip. 
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr. I'm Aubvi there too if you want to come chat or throw ideas at me. ;)

The girls are going around the lazy river for the third time, this time laying on their stomachs to get an even tan, when she sees the couple a little ways ahead of her. They’re on a single tube, the woman draped across the man’s lap, with her feet and the fingers of one hand dragging through the water.

Natalie is going on about some boy in her new math class, but Hannah can’t look away from the couple, specifically the blissful smile on the woman’s face. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone look quite that happy. They’re far enough away from the couple that when the man speaks she doesn’t hear his words, just a low pitched murmur. Then the woman is smacking him on the chest, her head tipping back, and she’s laughing so loud that Hannah can hear the melodic sound over all the other voices and water splashing around her.

The man pulls his left hand out from under the woman’s legs and reaches into the water, splashing some back up on her. While she squeals and squirms, Hannah watches as he leans a little too far to the side and their tube tips over. It happens so quickly, and the couple is sent into the water, but she sees him hook an arm around the woman’s waist, never letting go of her.

When they come back up, her sunglasses are sitting askew on her face and she pushes a hand through her wet hair before turning to the man, shouting at him but clearly smothering a laugh, “Oliver! My suit was almost dry and you did that on purpose!”

As her tube floats past the couple now standing in the waist deep water, Hannah sees the man for the first time. His chest and torso are covered in scars and tattoos and he has the most amazing abs she’s ever seen, but it’s the look on his face that catches her attention most. His hair is sticking up in all directions, water dripping down his face, and he’s staring down at the tiny blonde woman a huge grin spreading across his face. She watches as he brushes some wet hair off the woman’s face and ducks down, kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips. Their tube has long since floated away and they’re quickly disappearing from her view, but she’s not taking her eyes off of them. Before rounding the last curve of the river, Hannah watches them separate, staring into each other’s eyes with matching smiles before he bends and lifts the woman out of the water, carrying her over to an exit and ignoring the lifeguard’s whistle and shout of, “all riders must be in a tube!”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Natalie notices the couple, the girls are standing a few people behind them in line to ride Mammoth Falls. It’s Hannah’s favorite and they have to ride it every time, no matter how long the line is. Personally, Natalie would rather not go anywhere near it. It’s a steep drop off the edge, only to go racing up the other side. The side that has no edging anywhere on it, and no matter how many they’ve been on it, she’s always sure the raft is going to be sent flying off the top.

What draws her attention to them is the woman saying, “Look, I understand the physics of it, Oliver! And yes, logically I know the ride has been tested and is safe to ride, but look at how fast the they went up that incline! You’re telling me you wouldn’t feel a little more comfortable if there were some edging on the ramp?”

Once she notices them, she can’t look away. The woman is standing on the step above him and still has to look up slightly to talk to him. She has a finger pointed and is jabbing him in the chest, clearly trying to drive the point home. And the man is just chuckling up at her. His deep voice travels down to them, immediately giving Natalie goosebumps, and she hears the laughter in his voice as he teases, “Fe-li-ci-ty. You just _flew in_ and saved me from falling off a dam much higher than the tallest part of this ride. I don’t think you get to use the ‘scared of heights’ excuse anymore. I’m onto you. You’re a secret adrenaline junky.”

“I was in the _suit_! And not this cute little number I have on today, thank you very much. So pardon me if I have more faith in a supersuit I helped design than the flimsy little raft they want to send us hurtling down in.”

Natalie turns to Hannah, ready to point the couple out to her. She nudges her in the side with her elbow and when she leans over to whisper, Hannah beats her to it. “Oh yeah. I saw them earlier. Look how cute they are! Couldn’t you just stare at them all day?”

“I could stare at him for _years_ and still be drooling, but are you _listening_ to them? First of all, she doesn’t want to ride this anymore than I ever do, so she’s automatically awesome, but she’s talking about some kind of supersuit and in a serious way! Who _are_ these people?”

“I don’t know, but did you see his scars? He’s clearly been through some shit.”

The line moves and the couple goes to climb in a raft. When the lifeguard working the slide entrance calls out that they need a twosome to ride with them, Natalie’s hand goes flying in the air just as Hannah calls out, “Us! We’re ready!”

Quickly moving past the group in front of them, they practically throw themselves into the raft across from the gorgeous pair. Natalie’s never been more grateful for Hannah’s chattiness as she is when her friend immediately waves at the couple and tells them, “Hi! I’m Hannah and this is Natalie! I _love_ your suit. It’s so cute! You look nervous. Is this your first time on the ride? Don’t worry, it goes quick, but it’s so much fun!”

The woman laughs and says, “Wow. You might talk as much as I do! I’m Felicity and this is Oliver. And yes, I was just telling him that this ride is not my style. I have a slight fear of heights,” she turns a playful glare on him, “which he is _aware of_! But somehow I let him convince me we should try this.” She turns back to them, and must have noticed their stares because she winks at the girls, whispering conspiratorially, “It was the abs. Years later and he can still hypnotize me with the abs. It’s his super power.”

Oliver huffs out a laugh at that and lets go of one of his handles to place his hand over hers. Natalie watches him and lets out a sigh at the way he turns to Felicity, locking eyes and focusing solely on her, “I think you do a fair amount of hypnotizing yourself. And I’m telling you, not only is this ride perfectly safe, but you have done way crazier things. You’re going to be fine and I’m right here with you.”

He finishes speaking just as the lifeguard gives them a push and they start to move down the slide. Natalie turns to look at Hannah, finding her staring at the couple too. Luckily, they both seem oblivious to the girls’ presence and she turns back to them, expecting to see Felicity bracing herself and ready to yell in fear. Instead she sees they’re still staring dreamily at each other. She’s so distracted watching them she doesn’t even realize they’re going off the ledge until she feels her butt lift slightly off the raft and her stomach rise to her throat. Hannah is shrieking, purely for effect, Natalie is screaming for real, and they do hear Felicity let out a small yelp, but Oliver is silent and never lets go of her hand and before it’s over all four are laughing.

When they come to a stop Oliver hops out before plucking Felicity out of the raft like she weighs no more than a feather, and Natalie is so busy staring at his muscular arms the lifeguard finally tells her, “I’m going to need the raft, miss.”

As the two exit the pool hand-in-hand, Felicity turns back to them with a smile, “Thanks for riding with us! Enjoy the rest of your day, girls!” She nudges Oliver with her shoulder and he lets go of her hand long enough to offer a brief wave before immediately placing his arm around her and pulling her to his side. Natalie watches as he places a kiss on the top of that beautiful blonde hair, and realization suddenly hits her.

She stops in her tracks, turning to Hannah and grabbing her arm. “Wait a second, did they say their names were Oliver and Felicity? As in Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak? Of Olicity? Did we just ride a waterslide with a billionaire and his girlfriend, the VP of Palmer Tech? They’re practically famous right now! How did we not recognize them?”

Hannah is staring at her like she’s crazy, and maybe she is, but that doesn’t stop her from racing straight back to the lockers to grab a cell phone. She has to check twitter for where the last Olicity sighting was, because she’s pretty sure she found them today.


End file.
